I'm yours
by Little V
Summary: '- Sou seu, Hermione. ' - Ronald Billius Weasley.


_**I'm yours. **_

Capítulo Único.

"- Pare, Rony! Está fazendo nevar.

- Diga-me de novo como terminei com Lilá.

- Bem, ela foi visitar você no hospital. E vocês conversaram. Não creio que tenha sido uma conversa particularmente longa.

- Não me entenda mal. Eu estou feliz de estar livre dela. É que ela me parece um pouco chateada.

- Sim, parece, não é mesmo? Então, você não se lembra de nada daquela noite? De nadinha mesmo?

- Eu me lembro de alguma coisa. Mas não pode ser. Eu estava completamente zonzo, não é?

- Certo. Zonzo." - Diálogo entre Ronald e Hermione durante o filme "Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe", de 1:35:24 à 1:36:45.

De nada. Ele não se lembra de ABSOLUTAMENTE nada do que aconteceu aquela noite. Não me refiro ao momento em que ele sussurrou meu nome, mesmo "zonzo", isso foi um nada ao que se passou depois que todos foram embora. Aquilo ao qual somente eu recordo, infelizmente.

Flashback...

A noite não estava nem fria e nem quente, embora subitamente, ou ouvi-lo murmurar meu nome, a sala tenha explodido em uma onda de calor, um calor que levaria anos luz para passar, com toda a certeza. O foco tornou-se uma tarefa praticamente impossível e só o que realmente relembro é de ouvir alguns murmúrios e nós dois ficando a sós. Nada que me preocupasse ou me fizesse ficar sem jeito, já que ele estava desacordado e, portanto, incapaz de perceber o quanto minhas mãos suavam, ou o quanto minhas pernas estavam fraquejando, ou quem sabe o quanto meu coração palpitava, como o bater de asas de um beija-flor. Nunca em toda a minha vida a junção das palavras que compunham meu nome fora tão lindamente expressa por fala como naquele instante. Poderia ter sido recitado em um campo de tulipas brancas pelo maior poeta do mundo, ou pelo cantor mais doce, ou pela querubim mais cheio de amor e ainda assim não teria sido mais fascinante do que ter ouvido aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Ronald. O Ronald que me fizera esperar tantos anos a fio – e que com certeza me faria esperar mais eternidades – pelo dia em que pronunciaria as três palavras, oito letras, um único sentimento mais poderoso que qualquer outro. E nada, nada durante tanto tempo, até ali. Ok, aquilo não era uma declaração ou outra coisa parecida – não era na verdade nem o "coisa" nem o "parecida"-, mas era o MEU nome sendo pronunciado por ELE. Ele que sempre teve todo o meu coração e meu carinho, ele que sempre me teria de corpo e alma.

- Hermione?

Mais uma vez aquela voz rouca e baixinha vinha me chamar e, desfrutando daquele momento, me permiti fechar os olhos e apertar sua mão esquerda com mais força, sorrindo abertamente, como se a vida dependesse daquele sorriso – e facilmente poderia depender desde que fosse direcionado sempre à massa de cabelos ruivos.

- Hermione? Pare de apertar minha mão!

Orbes azuis como águas - marinhas me miravam. O-ou.

- Ro...ro...Ronald?

- Acho que sou eu – disse sorrindo para mim. Ou rindo de mim, não sei.

Rapidamente me levantei e virei de costas com a intenção de esconder o quanto fiquei vermelha e o quanto meu peito denunciava minha respiração ofegante.

- Hermione? Você pode, por favor, se virar?

Antes de respirar fundo e acatar seu pedido, ouvi-o se mexendo na cama. Assim que girei devagar nos calcanhares, me vi no meio de braços fortes e bem definidos. Ele me abraçava com tanta força que não seria difícil quebrar alguns ossos, ou despedaçar alguns corações. E falando em despedaçar corações...

- Rony...

O empurrei lentamente, o sorriso não mais em minha face. Ele percebeu no ato que alguma coisa me afligia, então ficou sério também. Voltei a me virar e, escondendo a tristeza e a raiva, murmurei...

- Lilá não iria gostar nadinha disso...

Mais uma vez ele se moveu na cama e, quando me dei conta, estava de novo no meio de seus fortes braços, só que dessa vez ele me abraçava por trás. Permiti-me bambear um pouquinho ao senti-lo respirando fundo em minha nuca. Permiti-me fechar os olhos ao sentir suas mãos em minha nuca, afastando meus cabelos e dando-lhe livre passagem ao meu pescoço. Permiti-me respirar fundo, BEM fundo ao sentir Ronald me dando um leve beijo na curvatura do pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que me apertava contra aquele peitoral maravilhoso. .

- Sabe de uma coisa, Mi? A coisa que eu mais detesto em você é esse bom senso. Ele me impede de fazer todos os absurdos que quero, aqui e agora.

Sem mais uma palavra e com incrível rapidez para quem estava até então desacordado e totalmente péssimo, Ronald me virou e, sem me dar chance de sequer pensar, selou nossos lábios pela primeira vez. Um selar de lábios _desesperado, _como se Ronald estivesse morrendo e a única fonte de vida estivesse concentrada no ponto onde estavam meus lábios. Seus braços prendiam os meus com tanta força que provavelmente ficariam marcas de dedos. Mas quem liga? De verdade, _quem liga?_

- Hermione...

O murmurar rouco de Ronald despertou um bichinho sem freios dentro de mim. Sem delicadeza ou jeito, soltei minhas mãos daquele aperto e enlacei-as ao redor de seu pescoço, deixando as mãos dele livres para me pegarem pela cintura com força e me arrastarem para a maca. Sem hesitar ou dar tempo para ele respirar, me espremi contra aquele corpo maravilhoso. Correspondendo, Ronald sentou-se na maca e me esmagou como uma bolinha em seu colo, sem descolar nossas bocas. Acho que eu levaria uma semana para descobrir o que era Ronald e o que era eu. Ou, quem sabe, eu levaria apenas um segundo.

- Ronald...

Quando murmurei seu nome abri os olhos. E percebi que os olhos de Rony estavam abertos. E estranhos. _Muito estranhos. _

- Rony? – assustada, empurrei-o e olhei em seus olhos mais uma vez. O que era para estar branco estava vermelho. E o que era para ser o azul mais lindo e intenso do mundo estava liláz. _LILÁZ! – O que você tem?_

_- _EU? Nada Mi, shh, volta para cá!

De repente percebi que aquele não era o Ronald. Não era o tímido e sem jeito comigo, não era o que ficaria vermelho ao se ver sozinho em uma sala comigo, o que ficaria quieto e olhando em outra direção, o que provavelmente faria um comentário besta sobre o tempo. Não. Esse era um Ronald _dopado. _

- Vou chamar madame Pomfrey.

Antes de me mexer, no entanto, Ronald mais uma vez selou nossos lábios, fazendo tudo rodar e ficar mais difícil de pensar – que dirá agir. Era como injetar de uma vez só uma enorme quantidade de morfina no sangue, colocando um véu espesso e leitoso sobre tudo que eu tinha consciência. Mas como toda droga, uma hora o efeito passava e tudo vinha à tona. A realidade caia pesada em cima de mim, então pelo próprio bem do meu emocional tinha de ser mais forte que aquilo, por nós dois.

Reunindo toda a força de Atlas, Hercules, Aquiles e Sansão empurrei Ronald, fazendo-o cair na cama e, com uma ultima olhada, corri para a saída.

- MADAME POMFREY, RONALD PRECISA DE VOCÊ, AGORA!

Tendo feito o que era necessário, corri finalmente daquela sala, daquele louco, daquela noite esperando desesperadamente que tudo não houvesse passado de mais um delírio de minha mente fértil. Mas o cheiro impregnado dele não me deixava duvidas. Fora real. Fora real para _mim, porque Ronald sequer estava em si. _

Final do Flashback...

- Mi? Você ainda está ai? - Harry me olhava preocupado, assim como o ruivo. Tentei responder mais de uma vez, mas falhei miseravelmente. Se eu abrisse a boca, faria estrago.

Levantei-me da mesa sem dar satisfações e segui para o dormitório. Um forte enjôo me assolava e sentia que a qualquer segundo colocaria os bofes junto com o coração para fora. Doía demais saber que o primeiro e mais especial momento entre eu e Ronald estaria para sempre gravado em mim, porém apenas e somente em mim. Assim que cheguei ao dormitório corri para o banheiro e coloquei tudo para fora. Ainda me permiti passar o resto da minha tarde de sol dentro do banheiro, chorando porque nada, em toda minha vida, era como eu planejava com relação a Ronald Weasley.

Algum tempo depois...

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Harry derrotara Voldemort, trazendo a paz ao mundo bruxo. Uma semana que meu melhor amigo havia cumprido sua missão e libertado a si e a todos que amava – incluindo eu – do maior mal que já existiu, nos dando a liberdade de seguir livremente com nossas vidas. Para minha sorte, uma vida que prometia movimento e alegria, afinal eu já era parte de outra família.

- Hermione querida, você não precisa retirar toda a louça. Suba com os meninos, eu cuido disso!

Sorrindo para a Sra. Weasley e dando-lhe um beijo de boa-noite, segui suas instruções. Subi as escadas d'A Toca, onde todos os Weasley, mais Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Sra. Tonks e o pequeno Ted estavam, fora eu e Harry. Oh, falando em Harry...

- POTTER, CONTROLE-SE!

Ri ao bater na porta do primeiro andar, a qual foi aberta por uma descabelada Gina, a qual acabara de gritar com Harry, o qual estava rindo deitado na cama, a qual estava completamente revirada, assim como o tal quarto. É, parece que é isso que um noivado faz com as pessoas.

- Posso entrar ou atrapalho?

- Pode...

- Atrapalha!

Ri da cara de brava de Gina e do jeito maroto de Harry. Aposto a vida como eles deveriam estar iguaizinhos a James e Lily agora.

- Ok casal, controlem um segundo os hormônios, eu só vim dar boa noite e dizer que amanhã cedinho vamos sair ok? Tenho muito que arrumar com esse casamento as pressas de vocês dois!

Eles se olharam. E me olharam. E juntos, disseram:

- Para de se preocupar, Hermione!

Rindo, fechei a porta do quarto e pude ouvir Harry correndo atrás de Gina, que gritava. Ronald deve estar amando isso... E falando em Rony...

Subi mais um pouco as escadas e bati na porta do quarto ao lado do meu.

- Ei? Posso entrar?

- Mi, entra!

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, indo sentar-me com Rony na cama.

- Só vim lhe desejar boa noite – murmurei sorrindo e corando, com toda a certeza.

- Ah, sim. Err, boa noite pra você também Mi.

Dei-lhe um beijo na face, como de costume, e sai do quarto. Assim que fechei a porta respirei fundo e sorri. Estava parecendo a Hermione boboca de 14 anos, que só de ouvir a voz ou de sentir o perfume de Ronald suspirava e sorria. Mas enfim, eu tinha motivos para isso. Há exatamente uma semana atrás, nesse mesmo dia, uma guerra terrível acontecia dentro dos castelos de minha querida Hogwarts – para a qual retornaremos daqui há três semanas -, a qual se destruiu parcialmente e deixou muitos mortos. O fato é que ali no meio daquela loucura toda aconteceu um momento lindo, mágico e mais do que especial: Eu e Ronald nos beijamos e, desta vez, tenho certeza de que ele se lembra. Claro que em minha memória nosso primeiro beijo sempre vai ser aquele, que aconteceu há um bom tempo atrás enquanto ele estava dopado e completamente fora de si, mas pelo menos agora tínhamos o _nosso_ momento oficial. E nada me deixava mais feliz do que isso. O problema é, como sempre, a falta de tato e jeito de Ronald. Já era para estarmos tão noivos quanto Harry e Gina, mas Ronald sempre vai ser o legume mais lerdo que eu já conheci. E, como sempre, eu terei de tomar a iniciativa. Ou não.

Mais uma vez suspirei e entrei em meu quarto, colocando rapidamente o pijama curto e me jogando na cama. Só de começar a pensar naquilo eu me sentia cansada, velha e acabada. Há alguns dias eu vinha pensando incessavelmente nisso. E agora? O que fazer? Tomar a iniciativa, como sempre fiz, ou me conformar e esperar até Rony tomar coragem e agir como homem? Oh céus, tudo poderia ser tão mais fácil em relação ao amor. Afinal, eu já era dele. Sempre fora!

Com estes pensamentos adormeci. O que não imaginava é que acordaria desta forma.

- Hermione? Hey, Mi, acorda!

Lenta e preguiçosamente abri os olhos e, ao ver quem estava me acordando, me cobri inteira.

- RONALD? O que você faz aqui? Que horas são?

O ouvi rir enquanto eu tentava, inutilmente, arrumar meus cabelos rebeldes em baixo do lençol. Graças a Merlin eu não havia inventado de dormir de camisola, se não Ronald teria visto _muita coisa_.

- São exatamente três e quarenta e nove, eu precisava te ver AGORA e sim, que eu saiba o Ronald sou eu.

Rindo, coloquei a cabeça para fora dos cobertores e dei espaço para ele sentar na cama. O que me surpreendeu, no entanto, foi que ele puxou o meu lençol e se deitou comigo. Preciso registrar que fiquei roxa? Não? Ok.

- O que você...

- Eu lembro.

- Ahn?- olhei dentro daqueles olhos azuis que sorriam para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que Ronald colocava a pontinha do nariz junto com a minha pontinha e me segurava as mãos.

- Eu me lembro de tudo, Hermione.

Ainda sem entender, fiz que não entendia com a cabeça, ao que ele riu mais e me colou a si, fazendo com que nossos corpos se enroscassem, ainda de frente um para o outro. Ele começou então a falar:

- Era uma noite de quarta feira. Eu, pateta como sempre, encontrei chocolates em cima da cama de Harry e com a fome que tenho e que você bem conhece, devorei todos. O que eu não sabia era que aqueles chocolates tinham uma forte poção do amor, feita pela asquerosa da Romilda Vane para fisgar o nosso amigo – ele parou para rir, tomou fôlego e voltou a olhar em meus olhos -. Depois disso, lembro que fui parar na sala do Slug, então ele me deu o antídoto e depois fomos brindar com aquele Hidromel envelhecido, o qual estava envenenado e me fez ir parar na enfermaria.

Ronald parou e me deu um beijo doce na ponta do nariz, me apertando mais contra si e fazendo carinho em meu cabelo.

- Você deve se lembrar bem o que aconteceu aquele dia na enfermaria, não é Hermione?

Foi inevitável. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ficaram maiores que Goles de Quadribol. Ronald deu um riso baixinho e limpou duas lágrimas que caíram de meus olhos.

- Hermione querida, feche a boca e controle-se, ou vai ser muito difícil de _me_ controlar com esses lábios convidativos e abertos, ainda por cima.

Ri de me acabar, como se ele houvesse me contado a melhor piada do mundo. Não fora a melhor piada, mas fora com toda a certeza a melhor coisa do mundo!

- Bom, eu sei o que você deve ter pensado, que eu estava dopado e tudo o mais. Eu teria pensado o mesmo se tivesse visto os seus olhos daquela cor e forma. Porém Hermione, você que é tão esperta, não parou para pensar nem mesmo por um segundo que eu estava dopado em partes apenas? Porque se eu estava me movendo e falando, é porque aquele não era uma poção totalmente sedativa, o que quer dizer que só servia para me deixar relaxado e descontraído, para sofrer menos. Mi, eu me lembro de tudo, de cada detalhe, de cada momento, de como você sorriu, de como você estava com a boca inchada ao sair dali, incandescente De como você parecia, de alguma forma, minha e SÓ minha.

Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, selei nossos lábios mais uma vez. Com pressa, como sempre era, afinal eram muitos anos de espera para termos calma. Agarrei o colarinho de seu pijama e percebi o quanto o quarto ficara quente.

- Hermione, calma!

Devagar ele foi parando nosso beijo e controlando a si mesmo.

- Prometo que já estou terminando!

Ficamos nos olhando por uns momentos, até que finalmente cai em mim mesma e pude perguntar o que tanto me deixou furiosa.

- Ronald Weasley, porque RAIOS você não disse isso antes? Seu trasgo nojento, não te passou pela cabeça que já poderíamos estar juntos há muito tempo? _**EU SEMPRE FUI SUA!**_

Dessa vez quem colou nossos lábios foi ele, porém por um breve momento. Eu precisava de uma resposta e ele sabia disso.

- Eu preferi não dizer nada antes por vários motivos. Primeiro, porque não poderíamos ficar juntos enquanto uma guerra estava acontecendo e enquanto nosso amigo precisava de nós dois, e não de duas enguias loucas. Segundo e com certeza o mais importante, porque naquela mesma noite eu prometi que só a deixaria saber disso, de que eu me lembrava, em uma noite especial logo depois que toda essa loucura acabasse.

Franzi o cenho.

- E porque hoje seria uma noite importante?

- Porque eu acredito que a noite em que eu te peço em casamento seja uma das mais especiais, não concorda?

Respira. Um, dois, três.

- Vo...V...Você está...

- Te pedindo em casamento? Na verdade sim! – ele sorriu com simplicidade e se sentou na cama, me puxando junto com ele para seu colo.

Eu não me mexia, não falava, não respirava. Vai que eu acordo? Eu tinha que ver como ia continuar esse sonho, afinal estava perfeito demais para ser verdade.

- Hermione Jane Granger – ele pronunciou sério – Você aceita se casar comigo?

E, abrindo a mão, deixou a mostra um pequeno anel de brilhantes nos tons de dourado e prata. O ar faltou de repente no quarto e senti a necessidade de levar as mãos à boca, a qual estava escancarada. Percebi que lágrimas e soluços brotavam de mim, deixando claro o quanto aquele momento era especial. E melhor do que tudo era real. Meu sonho se tornando realidade.

- Mi? Bom, eu preciso de uma resposta, mas sem pressa – ele completou sorrindo e sondando meus olhos.

Mais do que na hora eu gritei, literalmente, aos sete ventos:

- É CLARO QUE SIM, RONALD, EU TE AMO!

Sem esperar mais um segundo ele colocou o anel em minha cabeceira, ao mesmo tempo em que me deitava na cama e com um feitiço não verbal trancava a porta, arremessando a varinha longe. Só o que eu sabia fazer era sorrir, beijá-lo e explorar aquele corpo e aquela alma que agora me pertenciam. E a mais ninguém.

_**- Sou seu, Hermione. **_

Sorrindo, agarrei-o com mais força, selando o nosso amor naquele pequeno quarto d' A Toca, naquela noite quente e mágica de quarta-feira. Finalmente eu estaria completa e passaria o resto da vida com o meu pedaço perfeito do que é o amor. Meu Ronald Billius Weasley, a quem sempre pertenci.

'I'm yours' – Jason Mraz.

(N/A: WOW, ok, tenho que admitir que a fic ficou MILHARES de vezes melhor do que a versão anterior, espero que vocês, amados leitores, achem o mesmo. Não vou enrolar e não vou pedir por comentários, porque quem gostou comenta e vota, quem não gostou só aperta o "x" e tchau, foi um prazer. É isso. Espero que tenha agradado, porque eu adorei escrever e finalizar de vez essa fic ^^) . Bjbj da NickVick e fuuui! Atée a próxima ;] )


End file.
